Phase 8: Lost
Meanwhile, the battle raged on at the castle. Dragons of 786 and Khaos descent were swerving in and out, up and down, aiming there elemental breath at each other. No breath had connected with anyone yet and the castle was in ruin. Ghastly, Thinker, Katie, Heat, Jell, and Poke were no where to be found. Glammy wasn't seen either Liber and Koala had disappeared halfway through the battle. That left Pickle, Omega, Hurricane, and Destroyer were duking it out in the main hall fo the castle. Neither one looked as if they would give in any time soon, until Koala came back out into the hall and signalled for Destroyer and Hurricane to stop fightning and come down to the dungeon. Pickle immediately thought the worst, that Heat, Jell, Poke had been captured in the dungeon. Pickle whispered "Go invisible and get down there. See what's going on." Omega did as he was told and descended into the dungeon. He was shocked at what he saw. Ghastly, lying on the floor, unconscious. Burn marks were seemingly everywhere, as if a dragon had gone on a rage. Liber had visable frustration on his face. Omega took a few steps forward to see if he could hear their conversation. He heard Koala say, "The girl seems to have escaped. No doubt about that. You can tell by the burned shackles. My guess is that Ghastly came down, saw the girl was gone at the same time the 786s came down to rescue her. The 786s then proceeded to burn the whole place down,defending themselves and looking for Glammy. They did not get what they were looking for and proceeded to leave abruptly." Omega stood there for a second, then began walking back upstairs, not wanting to hear more accusations made against the 786. ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat, Poke, and Jell had decided not to widen their search and keep it in the castle. It was a huge castle and it would take a while to cover the whole area and who they were looking for. What made it even more challenging was that Glammy was the 786 spy. She was used to hiding and lurking in the shadows. But, now they weren't just looking for Glammy, they were also looking for Katie. After they had checked the dungeon and questioned Ghastly, they had heard Katie go down into the dungeon and tear up the place, frustrated at not finding Glammy down there. The 786 members had immediately scrambled to the top of the castle hoping Katie wouldn't come looking for them. Then, after calming down, they devised a scheme detailing what they would do if Katie found them. They then proceeded to continue their search for Glammy and Katie. After hours of searching, they decided to call it a night and flew to the tree house. ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat woke up in a daze. His surroundings were not those of which he had gone to sleep in. He was in a cold, dark room. A small drill was set just above his forehead. Scanning his surroundings, he saw no one. No Poke, no Jell. No one. Then he started to think of a way to escape. His hands and feet were tied down, But loose enough to give him a bit of room to move, a mistake made my his captor. He tested out the restraints by moving back and forth. But as soon as he did so, a laser shot out of the drill, piercing the air where his head would have been. Now Heat couldn't move without being fried. But despite being paralyzed with fear, he had an idea. Being able to move his hand, he raised it up and hit the laser, aiming it towards the strap binding his other hand. The laser tore through the strap, narrowly missing his wrist. He then picked his hand up and hit the laser over again., getting it out of his way. He rolled over the best he could, and unhooked his other wrist, then sat up and unhooked his legs, thus freeing his body. He hopped out of the "bed" and walked over to the door and peered out. No one was out there, so he decided to take a step out. He took about four steps before he heard, "Where is the girl!" Heat stepped back. It was Katie's voice. She was looking for Glammy. He composed himself and walked forward again. He glanced in the room and saw Poke. Katie was leaning over him with the same drill pointed at him. Poke said "I don't know!" Katie raised her hand to the drill. As soon as Heat saw that he sprang into action. He ran into the room and Grabbed the laser, pointing it towards the Khaos lieutenant, "Let him and the rest of us go!" he commanded, "We don't know where she is. We were looking for her too." Katie smiled and said "Why go right ahead you silly 786ers. We can make this a contest to get the girl," She cocked her head to the side. ~ ~ ~ ~ Glammy glided through the halls of Khaos Castle, looking for signs of Katie or any 786 member. She had been moving throughout the castle for about 4 hours, and had seen no signs of life. Even in the Great Hall, not a soul stood. She hadn't dared go down to the dungeon though. She was afraid of what she would find. She looked down at her rescuer as she and it floated down the hallway. The rescuer had burned the chains she was hanging from after Katie had left the room. They escaped together, and Katie had gone mad with rage, tearing up the dungeon with her secret weapon. Then she heard voices coming from down the hall. She gasped as she recognized Poke's voice. ~ ~ ~ ~ Jell pulled Poke and Heat into a room as she heard footsteps running down the hall. Heat heard them too and peeked his head around to see the person. He saw Glammy, and his mouth dropped. She was on her dragon. He pieced together all the information, and realized that it all made sense. The fur and the burn marks in the dungeon, the way she'd been getting around without being seen. Clever little girl. She saw him and hugged him. Poke and Jell came out a made the hug a group hug. Then Glammy said, "We need to get this island. And we need to defeat the Khaos now." ~ ~ ~ ~ Pickle walked back into the Khaos Great Hall, and looked around. He saw no one, so he screamed, "Hey Khaos! We're ready when you are! This ends here and now!" Liber, Katie, Hurricane, Koala, Destroyer, and Ghastly all walked into the room aboard their dragons. "I agree, this has to end now," Liber said. Omega, Poke, Jell, Heat, and Thinker materialized in the other entrance to the room, and boarded their dragons. Glammy then flew through the hole in the room that had been made earlier. Every organization member then took off and began the final battle in the War for the Islands. Category:Stories